


Would you do it with me, too?

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil2 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Without saying anything, he got up, put on a glove, and sank his fist in the dough."Cas!" Eva exclaimed, startled. "What's going to happen?""Yesterday, you asked me what I want," he laughed while stripping off his glove, putting the dough backin the bowl and the glove in the trash can. "I want that, too. Your hand in me."





	1. Chapter 1

 

"I wish you a lot of fun with Cas, do not carry things too far!"

With a wink, he put down his suitcase and took her hands in his. "But I would like to ask you one more thing."

"Want a video of it?" Eva interrupted him with a grin.

"No, because I trust you ... but ... everywhere, just not in our marriage bed," he added.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head and Gabe knew exactly that he did not have to tell her that.

"What you can rely on. I miss you already."

She took a step forward and snuggled against his neck.

"If it was not important, I would not go. I love you honey."

"And I love you, do not let other women talk to you."

With a soft sigh he squeezed her tight again before he left the house and Eva looked sadly at him.

It was not the first time they had been separated and it was only for three days, but it still hurt a lot.

_‚Stupid meeting in a stupid city and I have to make stupid cakes for a stupid order‘_

Sullenly, she slumped down on the couch and lay there for a while with her arms crossed and her foot swinging, staring at the ceiling.

And on television was just nonsense ...

Sighing deeply, she pulled herself up and to pass the time, she decided to clean the house.

She did not get far, because in the playroom she flopped herself into the love swing and stared again frustrated at the ceiling.

She thought of the beautiful moments they had spent here as a couple and as a threesome.

The things they had already tried and new things they could try.

"Eva?", She suddenly heard a voice.

"Is open," she yelled back, unable to get up.

"What do you do?"

Cas had finished his shoot for the next few days and came laughing through the door, sat down on the couch and followed her with his eyes as she rocked back and forth.

"Nothing definite, a little reminiscing."

"How about a DVD? Gabe said I should take care of you."

"Yes?"

"Although ... when I look around here, other things come to my mind."

He lay down on the couch, his head resting on one arm and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tell me ... what's the craziest thing Gabe and you did?"

"Phew ... There was so much, let me think for a moment." Eva stared at the ceiling again and after a few moments she had a big grin on her face.

"I think the most awesome was ... when Gabriel had my hand in his ass."

"No!" He replied a little bit horrified and got big eyes.

"Hm …" She grinned dreamily and rocked on.

"You fisted him?" He asked in disbelief.

"Not as you know it from porn, it was much more loving and gentle."

"Fuck," Cas moaned and sat up again. "When ... how?"

Cas was astonished when Eva told him about her adventure in the ‚room of fantasies‘.

"What do you think, why we have this room? Gabe photographed everything there and set it up here. That's where the adventure began. I had no idea myself."

"But it was a nice surprise, right?"

"Yes, that was it definitely."

"White eroticism then, huh?"

"Among other things," she replied, getting up and sitting next to him.

"Thank you for allowing me to be a part of it. What I have experienced with you so far ... wow. And damn ... you would be a very good actress, without a joke."

"Yes, that was all deep inside me and Gabriel tickled it out."

 

"Does your shoulder hurt?" She asked sympathetically a few moments later as he rubbed his right shoulder and groaned.

"Not so wild, we had to shoot the fight scene a few times."

"Take off your shirt and lie down," she said, standing up to fetch the oil.

"I do not know ... your hands on my skin and the atmosphere in here, that makes me already horny," he grinned mischievously, but did as she had told him.

"How many girls will be there who envy me for this?" Eva smirked, sliding her hands over his oiled upper body.

"Do you think so?" He laughed a little embarrassed and turned his head to the side to look at her.

"No, I know it. I was also a fan before I met you."

"And now not anymore?"

"No, now I belong to the family. I don‘t have to adore you anymore. 

I mean ... the fantasies of the fans are sometimes not quite youth-free."

"Do you read that?"

"Yes, now and then. And the fanfictions ... mamma mia, there are really hot," she drew in a sharp breath.

"I know," he giggled. "Better than any porn. Good template to jerk off."

This came as a surprise but not unexpected. Eva had already thought that.

"Say, would you do those things with me that you do with Gabe?"

This question had long been on his tongue, but somehow he lacked the courage and the opportunity.

"To a degree, yes, of course," she smiled and continued to knead his tense neck muscles.

"To what degree?"

"I will not tell you that I love you," Eva smiled and he laughed.

"That's not necessary, your proximity is enough for me."

"What would you like to try?" She asked, running her fingertips down his spine and that gave him goose bumps all over.

"I do not know", he answered and a low moan followed.

"Think about it, we have two and a half days. To talk openly about our wishes and fantasies ... I think we have long exceeded this limit. We know each other and our bodies inside out."

"Well then let's start immediately", he whispered indignantly and kissed her.

"I am out of order."

"I do not care, a good sailor also stands out in the red sea."

"I would be rich today, every time I had taken money for this sentence," she joked and slightly pushing him away.

 

When Cas lay in his bed in the evening he could not fall asleep for a long time.

His thoughts skipped and images flashed through his head.

He would like to try everything. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes and let his imagination run free and his cock came to life with these thoughts. Quickly he grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and let his hands disappear under the covers.

He pictured Eva standing naked behind him, her sexy body pressed against his while her hands stroked his upper body and gently twirled his nipples.

How she kissed his back and pulled a wet trail deeper and deeper ...

How she gently but firmly pressed his upper body on the couch and asked him to spread his legs.

Cas moaned softly and rubbed faster.

He saw Eva in front of him, who dropped to her knees, pulled his asscheeks apart and began to lick.

Could almost feel the cold breeze when she blew on the wet skin and ...

Twitching and puffing, he gave himself to his orgasm and smiled happily with his eyes closed in the darkness.

 

In the late afternoon and after taking a shower, he went to look for Eva.

Since her colleagues and Tom were in the kitchen, too, he left it with a kiss on her cheek.

He sat down on the counter and growled with pleasure as he saw the cake dough.

Without further ado he dipped his finger and licked it off.

"What's on your mind Cas?"

Without saying anything, he got up, put on a glove, and sank his fist in the dough.

"Cas!" Eva exclaimed, startled. "What's going to happen?"

"Yesterday, you asked me what I want," he laughed while stripping off his glove, putting the dough back in the bowl and the glove in the trash can. "I want that, too. Your hand in me."

Granted, it aroused her when he whispered that in her ear and her throat escaped a shaky breath.

"You want ... that ... that takes a lot of time and patience," she stammered, clearing her throat.

"I have time and you have the patience. My shoot is temporarily finished."

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking deep into his blue eyes, but saw no doubt.

"Absolute."

"I have at least two more hours to work here," she said broodingly, fished her key out of

her pocket and handed it to him.

"Get ready, you know where the enemas are."

"And if we both halve the time here and you do that ... if you want," he added quickly.

 _‚I_ _f I would want? Don’t ask stupid questions!_ _Already the idea of it aroused me‘_

"See you tomorrow!" Tom waved before the boss left the kitchen.

"We're alone," Cas whispered, kissing her at the back of her head just below the hairline.

"Wow ... goosebumps," Eva grinned and winced.

She turned around and with a quick kiss on his lips she laughed,

"Keep going, otherwise we'll never finish!"

"Oui boss," he replied obediently and saluted.

 

"An artwork!"

Amazed, Cas stood in front of the cold store and looked at the cake.

"Yes, I'm clever with my hands," she smiled knowledgeably and closed the door.

"I know that. Mhm ... you taste like cake," he whispered, kissing her neck down.

"Cas, if anyone comes ...", she moaned softly and pushed him slightly away.

"I know, but it's hard to keep my fingers with me."

"Come on," she replied, pushing him out of the door before she locked up.

Cas was in a good mood. A real sunshine and beside him, Eva always felt very well.

It was all so casual and never cramped, with him she could talk about everything without feeling stupid and that was so from the beginning.

And now friendship became a friendship with benefits and she was allowed to taste, feel and smell him. And it was completely normal.

 

"Coffee?", Eva asked when they came into the house and she threw the keys on the small anteroom cabinet.

"Sure, always," he answered with a grin and sat down on the table.

They briefly went out of conversation and Eva became curious.

"Did you actually tell your wife about that, about us ... three?"

"No ... I do not intend to. Or should I?"

"No ... I just wanted to know, so it will not be embarrassing when we see each other next time.

Whether you tell her or not, is your business."

Her words had made him ponder. A short silence followed. She did not want to do that.

"Should we start then?"

"Ready when you are."

"Then undress, my handsome. I want you in a side position on the table, legs angled", she smirked and closed the door behind her.

"You're good," he replied amused and shook his head slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked while he threw his pants on the table.

"Commanding," he replied and stripped off the rest of his clothes.

"Do you notice something?" She commented, pointing between herself and him.

"You're naked and I'm not. My rules of the game."

"Alright, Mrs. ****, I'm ready."

 

As she wanted, he lay down and took a deep breath. His heart beat faster and faster and he excitedly closed his eyes.

Eva was so tender, caressed him, spoiled him with small pecks and bites on his two cheeks and waited until he relaxed.

"Fuck Eva ... what are you doing?"

He opened his eyes wide and could not suppress a gasp as she teased him with the tube.

A wave of arousal seized him and he was glad that he was laying.

"Do you like that?"

"At least you have his full attention."

Cas pointed to his crotch, where his cock wiggled enthusiastically.

"That's so horny," he groaned and licked his lips.

"Enjoy it, you know what's coming."

"Ok, the first time is done," she said, gently pushing a plug into his ass.

"Can you at least take off your blouse so I can play a little?"

"I'm sorry, but the staff is not allowed to start something with patients."

"You refuse, I'll put you over the knee," he replied gravely with a frown, which her only escaped an amused snort.

"You spit pretty big shots for someone in your position, with two liters of water in the gut and a plug in the ass."

 

After 10 minutes, he began to moan as the first cramp began and she massaged his stomach and stroked his back.

"For how much longer?"

Groaning, he closed his eyes and Eva looked at the clock.

"5 minutes."

"How much longer?" Cas growled again.

"Still 5 minutes", she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I can‘t anymore," he gasped and two tears rolled out of the corner of his eye. He wiped them ashamed and mumbled an apology.

"Hey!"

Eva took his hand, squeezed it lightly and he took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes. Many tears have already flowed in this room. From overpowering, from pain, from, ‚You-can-not-be-serious-I'm-dying-here‘," she said and earned a laugh.

"What happens in this room stays in this room. And I'm the last one you have to be ashamed of or justify for anything. I want you to know that. If you wrote everything down, which is why I cried already, then you could publish your first book."

"That is something different."

 

"Why? Because you are a man? Men are not allowed to cry?"

"Such a nonsense, that I have renounced Gabriel and with you I can do that, too.

I find it very sexy when a man shows his feelings."

He looked into her eyes and she nodded.

"And I want you, at least here to allow all the emotions, I'm not stuck in your skin and need to know what you're feeling."

"Gabriel is is really blessed to have a wife like you. And I am lucky that you are my friend.

Thank you," he replied honestly, giving her his best smile.

"Not for that," she answered with a touch of emotion, shaking her head. "And now disappear!"

She did not have to tell him twice and after a few minutes he was back again.

"Second round, it only takes a moment, I promise."

"It’s ok, you do not torture me, I enjoy every second with you."

"I’m touched."

"I'll have a quick shower after that, ok?" He asked and Eva had no objection.


	2. Chapter 2

In the meantime, she went to the bed, replaced the latex cover by normal sheets, because Cas would definitely not go home, but sleep here.

Not that he needed surveillance, but Eva was more comfortable with the thought when he did not have to be alone. And she also needed someone to cuddle. Where her teddy bear was not here.

 

"Wow," he marveled with a whistle as he saw Eva with her long latex glove.

The reflex was immediately diverted from his brain to his cock, which straightened up eagerly.

"Better feeling, for you and for me," she laughed, stroking his upper body. He growled slightly and pulled her into a loving kiss.

"How do you feel?"

Cas sat down on the chair and put his legs in the stirups.

"Excited."

He smelt of Gabriel's shower gel and Eva had to think about him for a moment, but today it was about Cas.

"You will not shave me," he said, but it sounded like a question. Or a request.

"No, if you do not want that then I will not do it either," Eva grinned and ran her tongue over his sensitive skin, close to his anus and reaped a trembling moan.

 

"On the other hand ..." She stopped and acted as if she was spitting out some hair.

"Do not wince if it pulls anywhere."

"God, then finally do it and then continue exactly where you left off!"

She had to stop laughing as she walked to the sink and collected the utensils.

"Tell me you trust me," Eva smirked as she sat back between his legs and looked in his wide-eyed eyes.

"I trust you," he answered somewhat uncertainly and swallowed.

"Better safe than sorry," she replied and strapped him tight. "Would be a pity."

"Come on, bring it to an end."

With mixed feelings he watched her, eyed each cut very critically with shallow breathing.

And Eva takes a lot of time.

Repeatedly dipped the razor in the hot water and carried out every cut conscientiously.

"Hold still, I have your jewels in one hand and the razor in the other hand," she shouted sternly as he moved.

Cas began to enjoy, letting his head sink back and closed his eyes.

No one had shaved him down there, except himself ... and admittedly not so thoroughly.

After she finished and cleaned him up, she waited patiently until he opened his eyes again.

"Okay, I'll do the stubble test now," she said and and he gave her a questioning look.

No one had ever done what Eva did, and what briefly took his breath away. Starting with kissing and petting each shaved area, she let her tongue circle and penetrated a few millimeters deep into his anus. A cautious scream and he tensed, because he had not expected that. It was as if someone had shown him what sounds the colors of the moon were, or why the waves were singing or why goats did not fly ... or ... in any case he would write a poem about it.

But now he had to concentrate again so as not to cum immediately, because what was going on in his body was just awesome.

Eva could not help it and was horny and wet alone at his sight.

But then had to pull back her tongue quickly, before it was squeezed. With a dirty grin on her face she stood up and cleared away the shaving material.

 

Was Cas on cloud nine a few minutes ago, he was brought back to reality, as Eva pushed the small side table with various utensils close to him.

"Ok, let's start."

He looked at her with a mixture of arousal, excitement, nervousness and a little fear.

"You say it right away, if something hurts or is uncomfortable, ok? As I said, I'm not in your skin.

We do it slowly, with breaks, step by step. And you better tell me before you cum, otherwise

I'll tie your cock with the balls."

"What?" he repeated, looking at her in horror.

"Sure, I have to try it somewhere."

"Yes, but not with me. Come here."

"Last words? Did you change your mind?"

"No," he grinned and reached down her neck to engage her in a heartfelt kiss.

"Would have been a pity, I'm looking forward to it," she replied and sat down again.

"Me too," he answered expectantly, leaning back.

Like Gabriel, it was an unbelievably tense feeling for Eva to work with her fingers.

Caring not always deliberately to hit his prostate, she stretched him until he demanded more and pushed against her.

 

"Cas!" She exclaimed in alarm. "I'll strap you down, I swear it. I do not want to give you the opposite of pleasure."

"I'll scream."

"If you scream, it's too late," she said seriously and he rolled his eyes. "We do it my way, got it?"

Two blows on his ass and he nooded meekily. After ten minutes, Cas's body seethed and he asked her breathlessly to stop.

"We still have to practice your stamina."

 

Eva took her time, a lot of time. Cas became impatient, she threatened him again to strap him and went on, he had to stop himself not to come and she took a little break.

He begged her to allow him to come, but Eve decided against it.

"You'll see why I do not do that."

She knew that Gabriel came with such an explosion that it had already happened, that he briefly passed out.

Cas looked at Eva that she, too, was struggling with her control and that made him smile inside.

The dildos got bigger, the lubricant consumption increased ...

"I know it's uncomfortable," she said sympathetically, stroking his thighs.

"But remember what you do this for."

Cas groaned and whimpered, staring at the ceiling with wet eyes as the speculum continued to open and stretch.

"I have the feeling, it tears me right away."

"Come, drink something."

Eva gave him a drink and kissed his tears that ran down his cheek.

"If you tell Gabe about it, can you skip that part?" He murmured ashamed and wiped over his face.

"Already forgotten? What happens here stays in here, too."

To say he got used to this feeling might be exaggerated, but he did not find it so bad after some time. Still, he was glad when Eva removed the rigid instrument.

"Come Cas, you can do it, just a little bit more, work with me, relax."

 

Never in his life had he been so stretched and he wondered, how it could be that it was possible to make larger things disappear, as he had seen in some videos, where he already felt that at any moment anything could break.

"That's it, well done, you almost got me, how does it feel?"

"Strange, full ... but also damn horny," he murmured overwhelmed and she smiled knowingly.

Eva felt everything. Every time he moved, every time his muscles tensed and relaxed. And watching him, seeing how much he enjoyed, being able to give him that, that was a nice feeling for her and made her happy.

"Please ...", he gasped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please what?"

The sweat stood on his forehead and he gasped breathlessly,

"I have to come now. I can not take it anymore."

"Then do something."

With trembling hands, he squeezed tightly around his cock and stopped what would have been unstoppable a few seconds later.

"Baby ... oh God baby," he whined after a few more minutes as she tried to hit his prostate with the ankles of her hand every time.

"I have to ... I need," he stammered, moving restlessly.

He looked a little sad, from the sudden emptiness as she removed her hand and went to his head.

 

Smiling, she kissed him on the forehead and stroked slowly over his chest.

"I will teach you something else today as well. For many, orgasm is the goal. Sure, it feels great.

But the true pleasure lovers, to whom I will make you, focus on the phases in which the orgasm slowly builds up and the arousal flows through the whole body. Those who are slowly approaching orgasm have some of it longer. And the way there can be very intense, if you do not focus only on the goal. It takes patience and practice to get there and to control yourself and if you want, I'll help you with that."

"Oh God, baby, I'm coming on the spot, if you continue to talk like that."

"No you will not," she said determinedly, caressing his cheeks, laying her lips on his and breathing. "But if you let me, then I'll let you fly today, I promise."

"Everything!"

 

Those words alone and the quiet way she talked made him shudder with pleasure.

What a question. Of course he wanted to go that way.

The boring sex he had so far was not remotely comparable to what he experienced here. No, no sex. Not only. Here it was about something else. That was a new level.

Here, it was about getting to know the own body, consciously perceiving it, controlling it, finding out what possibilities still existed for finding fullfillment.

Cas felt so incredibly comfortable and would have had wet eyes for happinessn if he had not felt a pain right then.

"Hold still and do not move, I got you, let yourself fall, I'll do it."

"Fuck ... fuck, fuck baby, that's so much," he moaned, clinging to the supports of the chair.

"Too much?" She asked startled, pulling her hand back. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Not ... no not too much, just a lot ..." he whimpered as he felt the sudden emptiness.

"Please ... it's so good ... do not stop!"

"…"

"Eva?" He asked after a few moments when she had not moved her hand.

"I do not want to hurt you," she mumbled, trying to smile.

"Come here."

Even if she always appears taffy, if she spoiled her men, now, like Gabriel, she got scared again.

 

He spread his arms and she lay down in his embrace.

"I will not let you hurt me and I know you will not do it. You are the most sensitive, tender, affectionate, emphatic person I know.

And I know my safeword. And I'll say it when it's too much, I promise, and now you should move down and finish what you started, because I'm dripping with lube and need. Please."

"Was it a good feeling?" She asked, ruffling his hair and trying to dub her nervousness.

"You have no idea," he growled excitedly. "Come on, I have now to cum necessarily, and please do not stop again. I can not anymore," he laughed and shifted in the chair.

Four fingers glided without problems into his channel and out of sheer impatience he pushed towards her. Hissed with surprise at the sudden burning and threw his head back.

"Are you okay?" Eva asked cautiously and he nodded.

"Yes ... I'm fine."

"Oh ... fuck ... yeah," he shouted as she hit his prostate and moved her hand bit by bit.

From his mouth it almost came like a prayer: "Do not stop ... do not stop ... I'm coming ...

fuck ... baby. " Eva would not be Eva, if she actually had mercy. So she pulled back until only her fingertips were in him. She felt his gasp and saw the pulsating contractions.

She loved pushing her men to the limit.

"No ... please keep going ... I need," he pleaded and shifted uneasily.

"Not yet ... not yet," she whispered.

 

Cas wanted her hand. Then he would get it, too.

"Stay away," she hissed and slapped his hand away as he stroked himself.

"You will only get off by my hand, understand?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're incredibly sexy when you're like that?" He whispered.

"Yes, but I always like to hear it. Relax. Especially your thighs and butt muskels. Breath in and out deeply."

The goal was in sight, it was easy, Cas was relaxed only trembling slightly.

"A little more ... a ... little ..."

She gently pressed her hand against it and the muscle ring opened ...

Both screamed at the same time. Eva in panik, because Cas had swallowed her hand and Cas in ecstasy and she could feel some lightning flashes through him.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted, gasping for breath, his muscles tightening around her wrist.

"That ... you did it ... my whole fist in your ass."

His erection was gone, but there was a puddle of pre-cum on his stomach.

 

Cas cautiously leaned forward as far as his body allowed it and his gaze was a mixture of disbelief and relief.

"How does it feel?"

"Fuck ... full, big ... awesome," he murmured and sank back into the chairrest.

"Good?"

"Please move," he replies, nodding dreamily.

Eva started a very slow rhythm. She made sure to hit his prostate as she slipped in and gently pulling on his muscle ring when slipping out.

It took Eva a lot of self-control to see her friend in front of her.

Eyes half closed, fluttering eyelids, red cheeks and trembling lips.

The distances got shorter and shorter and she got braver and a bit faster.

"So fucking sexy Mr.****," she growled and smiled at him.

"I will not hold this long."

The sweat stood on his forehead and he looked at her, gasping for air.

Eva felt the light twitches around her hand and it was a fantastic feeling.

An interplay of muscles and throbbing meat.

"I want to see it. Come on, Cas," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

His his back arched and groaning and screaming he forgot everything around him, the complete opposite of how he gave himself in normal life.

Eva was so happy, content and thankful that she was allowed to see this side of Cas.

More than once he squeezed her hand and both were in adrenalin rush. At the height of his climax, his body trembled and her wrist was clamped so tight that she briefly doubted, wether she would ever get it out again.

He screamed and shoved towards her, clutching one hand tightly around the supports of the chair and for a moment Eva could see every muscle and every vein on his body.

The sight was just beautiful and she quickly took a picture of it in her mind.

 

Cas was hovering and tears filled his eyes. He had never experienced such an orgasm in his life and succumbed to his sensual noises.

It took a long time before he came down from his high-altitude flight and his body stopped twitching. He held Eva's hand all the time and was glad it was there.

There was nothing left of moaning, only silence. Only Cas's hectic breath filled the room.

He had closed his eyes and was so exhausted. But happy.

"Cas?" Eva asked softly. "Are you okay?" He raised a thumb.

"I'll take it out carefully, all right?"

He raised a thumb again. He was worn out.

Out, thank God, it was easier than in and he only whimpered softly.

Fascinated, she stared at his open hole, but after a few moments it completely closed again.

 

This part, when she undid the fixations and cleaned up her men, made sure they were okay.

That's what she liked most.

"Cas?" Eva whispered caressingly and stroked his cheek.

"Hm," he replied puffed out and smiled at her. "That was unbelievable." She handed him a glass of water with a straw and he sighed softly.

"I can not walk anymore, my legs are still shaking."

"Only to bed," she said softly, helping him up.

Eva stripped down to her underwear and switched off the light.

Then she took him in her arms and ran through his hair, stroked his cheeks, heard his heartbeat.

The moon shone through the window and she looked into his face. Blissful sparkeling eyes with a dreamy look and a light smile on his lips.

"Are you all right?"

"Thanks. Love you lots," he whispered, nodding, but there was so much more to read in his eyes.

 

In the next part ...

Gabriel had to make a decision and he felt miseralbel. There was only one person who could make him feel better again


End file.
